chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanatos
Thanatos - The Ultimate Legion, is one of the Legions of Chaos. Thanatos is the first legion owned by Sieg Wahrheit. In its Adult and Perfect Forms, Thanatos is the largest legion in terms of size. This legion is quite unique in the sense that instead of increasing the number of members in its legion, it matures as the level of its Force increases. The player begins with Thanatos (in Adult Form) as their first legion; however, the legion is soon lost after Victor Delacroix shatters the legion's Crest into nine Crest Fragments at the end of the Prologue stage. Delacroix then scatters the nine fragments across the world map. The player will then have to collect all nine pieces in order to summon Thanatos again. Appearance Thanatos' appearance changes drastically as it Force level increases. *'Baby Form:' Thanatos looks like a white egg, about the size of Sieg's head, with a flaming tail. The egg also has a pair of wings sticking out on each side (kinda like a tadpole with wings). In this form, Thanatos is the smallest legion in the game. *'Juvenile Form:' Here Thanatos looks like a seahorse that stands at about the same height as Sieg and has a very lean physique. It has six metallic, spearhead-like protrusions coming out of its back, three running down a vertical line on each side of the back. All three of these spearheads are connected by a metallic brace. Its forearms are protected with blue, metallic forearms protectors, and has blue metallic bracelets. It has dark-yellow, upright scales running along the back of its longish neck. All Its eyes are always closed and its mouth is jagged like sharp teeth. It has two crests, one on its forehead and the the other one above its neck. It also has two wings coming out from the lower part of its back. This form closely resembles its Adult Form. *'Adult Form:' In this form, Thanatos looks like a huge humanoid dragon. It has white eyes with black circles around them. It always has its mouth open and look as if it's grinning. It has long, lean, but very strong arms and wears two golden bracelets on each arm and several golden nails nailed into each forearm. It has long, golden veins that run from its shoulder to the back of the hands. Its shoulders look like large balls connected to the arms and the body. It has two protrudents on its back - one on each side of the back. These protrusions each have a spike followed by three spearheads running along each of them. It has two large wings that protude from its lower back. It has a golden plate on the back of their necks running down its back. This is Thanatos' largest form. *'Perfect Form:' In this form, Thanatos looks like a blue-coloured seraph angel. It has blue, overlapping armour on its forearms and legs. It has two antennaes on its head, has no mouth and has six eyes, three on each side of the face lying in a vertical line. Its shoulders are in the shape of a semi-sphere with three closed-cylinder protrusions sticking out of them. Its most prominent features are its great angel wings, which are big enough for it to wrap them around its whole body. These wings are white and split into two at the ends; they also have crest symbols on their mid areas. This form is smaller than its Adult Form but it still remains the biggest legion in the game compared to other legions. Gameplay The first stage quite easy as this massive monster towers over all opponents in the first stage and makes short work of them. At the beginning the game, the player possess the Thanatos Legion (in its Adult Form). This helps you to complete this stage easier than without a having a Thanatos Legion by your side. This legion is effective against ALL types of monsters. It is best to summon Thanatos when your are about to fight hordes of enemies as Thanatos will smash anything in your way, and what a show that is, you almost feel sorry for your enemies; NOT! A bonus feature about this legion is that it can teleport short distances, thus making it very hard for other monsters to hit it. At the end of the first stage (Prologue), however, Delacroix shatters the Thanatos Crest into nine fragments and scatters them around the world. The player will have to find all nine fragments in order to revive Thanatos. Once the player has collected all nine fragments, he/she will be able to summon Thanatos again. Unfortunately, Thanatos will no longer be in its Adult Form but rather in its smallest and weakest form: Baby Form. The player will have to level up the legion in order for it to regain power (NOTE: This legion's Force and Enchant are the most expensive to level up out of all other legions, so rather concentrate on Force than its Enchant). *'Strengths:' Thanatos is effective against all types of monsters and every single boss in the game. Assuming it is in its Perfect Form, it is the best legion in the game, period. Its Assist Attack is highly destructive at full power and in-game fighting is devastating to enemies. Thanatos teleports short distances instead of moving in a certain direction; this makes it hard for most monsters in the game to actually hit it. *'Weaknesses: '''Thanatos is by far the most expensive legion to level up in terms of its Force and Enchant; therefore, it will take time to level it up to full power. All in all, this means that while in its Infant and Juvenile Forms, don't use it at all. Don’t expect this legion to defend you while it is in Passive Mode. Thanatos Crest Fragments Locations *'Crest 1:' You'll run right over it in Stage 2 *'Crest 2:' You'll see it to the right side of a group of enemies in Stage 3. The camera zooms in on it. *'Crest 3:' In Stage 4, you'll have to eliminate all of the enemies, including 4 enemy generators in the four corners of the arena. Then you have to destroy a central floating generator, once you've accomplished this, destroy the Target enemy to make the piece appear at the Gate to the next location. *'Crest 4:' In Stage 5, you will need to look at your map. When the road turns right, you will see two bubbles sticking out of the side of it. There are two, and the fragment piece is in the farthest one. You will need to destroy a few enemies in order to get it. *'Crest 5:' When you begin Stage 6, you will be surrounded by enemies. First off run around and look for a cliff or ledge that you can jump on. If you're having trouble, look on your map to find a small node sticking out of the area. Jump up on the ledge as high as you can to grab the piece. If it doesn't appear right away, wait and destroy a few more enemies, or wait for a target enemy to appear then you go and get. You must complete the level now to leave with the crest. *'Crest 6:' In Stage 7, you must have double jump and Hatred equipped to get the last fragment. Fight through the level until you're almost at the end. Quite a ways through the level, you will encounter a fork in the road that points to the left. Check your map if you're not sure. Hint: The fork is past the 3 circular rooms. Double jump up onto the cliff, lock on to the gate and then summon Hatred to knock it down. Defeat a few enemies and the crest is yours. *'Crest 7:' In Stage 10, approximately 3/4 of the way through the level, you will see a small out cropping on the map. If you're near it, you'll see a bridge, and you'll see an alleyway below you. Jump into the alley and look right. You'll see a small balcony with nothing on it. Jump up to the balcony and 10 guards will appear. Summon a legion and take them all out. They are so closed together that attacking them constantly will never give them a chance to attack. Once finished, the Crest Fragment will appear. *'Crest 8:' You must revisit Stage 8 once you've beaten Stage 12, and received Another World. When you do this, the stage will have all sorts of different enemies. Play through the game until you get the last area with the three gates. You must clear both the left and right gates in order to unlock the middle gate to the boss. Once finished with the left and right gates, instead of going to the boss, kill the single enemy that is waiting for you to unlock all the doors in the level. Now, run back through the level until you encounter a group of enemies guarding a locked gate. Kill the enemies to unlock the gate and grab the crest. You must now defeat the boss in order to leave with the crest piece. *'Crest 9:' Once you beat Stage 12, go back to Stage 11. Fight all the way to Delacroix's room. Though Delacroix won't be there, a slew of enemies will. Prepare to fight about 5 or 6 different waves of enemies in order to get the last piece of fragment. The waves of enemies increase with difficulty each time, so battle wisely. Once all of the enemies are gone, the last piece will appear in the centre of the arena. Grab it to end the level. Abilities Force '''Level 1:' At this level, Thanatos is in its Baby Form Level 2: At this level, Thanatos is in its Juvenile Form Level 3: At this level, Thanatos is in its Adult Form Level 4: At this level, Thanatos is in its Perfect Form 'Force Attack' Since Thanatos Matures each time you level-up its Force, its Force Attack differs according to the level. Baby Form: Thanatos will appear right above an individual enemy and begin stabbing in with its tail. Juvenile Form: Thanatos will move towards a nearby enemy and crouch its back. It will then quickly straighten its back up again (as if charging up) and release an invisible attack that strike the nearby enemy 4 to 6 times. Adult Form: Thanatos will use its long, strong arms to clear the crowd in a combo of blows. It will hit the enemy to one side, warp to the other side and hit the enemy again (as if playing ping-pong); it will do this three or four times. Finally, it smashes the mid-air opponent into the ground. Perfect Form: '''Thanatos will wrap its huge wings around itself. It will then bulldoze through the enemy, in a drilling spear motion, from right to left (or back to front), then from left to right (or front to back), from the top downwards, and finally, from the ground upwards. Thanatos Ultimate Legion Baby Form.jpg|Thanatos in Baby Form Thanatos_Juvenile-1.jpg|Thanatos in Juvenile Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Adult Form.jpg|Thanatos in Adult Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Perfect Form.jpg|Thanatos In Perfect Form Assist '''Ignorant Masses (300 SP): As Thanatos appears, the whole landscape's colour changes to the "Negative" colour and everything (except for Sieg and Thanatos) moves in slow motion. Thanatos begins to shoot homing missiles at the enemy that are capable of causing massive damage. The higher the level of Assist, the longer and more powerful this attack will be. Enchant *'Level 1:' Sieg's Life bar is increased by 100 points. *'Level 2:' Sieg's Soul gauge is increased by 200 points. *'Level 3 - Healing Factor:' By standing still, Sieg's health gradually replenishes. *'Level 4 - Thanatos Spirit Trancer:' Sieg can now have the ability to use Healing Factor without equipping the Thanatos Legion. If Thanatos is equipped, his Life bar increases by 100 points and his Soul gauge increases by 200 points Levelling Up Costs The table above depicts how much experience the Ultimate Legion needs to level up.﻿﻿ Trivia *The Thanatos Ultimate Legion is named after Thanatos, a daemon said to be the personification of death in Greek mythology. *It is the only legion in the game which does not increase in number as its Force is leveled up; it, instead, matures.